fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Change for the Good Episode 2- Meeting A New Threat
Surai: YOU AIN’T GOING TO DO S**T Paula: WHAT’S UP WHAT HAPPENED S**T. Surai Interview: Now she pushed me to hit her. Its over b**ch. Now I’m about to pop off real quick. Surai: (Reaches across Diantha, Briella, and Arianna and punches Paula three times) Paula: (Grabs Surai’s hair and punches her) Arianna: OH MY GOSH Briella: YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP (Surai and Paula punches each other continuously) Today.. on Change for the Good (Surai and Paula are punching each other continuously) Linsay Interview: This b***ches are fighting and its getting crazy.. I need to break this up before someone gets seriously hurt.. Linsay: OKAY GIRLS STOP IT. (Tries to break it up) (Surai and Paula are gripping each other’s hair tightly) (The limo stops and security drags them out along with Linsay) Security guard: GIRLS STOP (They break them up) Surai: YEAH B**CH YOU GOT YO A** BEAT! Paula: (Gets back into the limo) F**k that b**ch. (Fixes hair) Surai: COME BACK OUT HERE B**CH. (Gets into a car) (Back at the house; All the girls exit the limo and goes into the house) Diantha: Yo Paula, don’t fight her when she comes in. Paula: I’m over her, she got her a** beat and I proved I’m a forced to be reckoned with. (Surai comes into the house goes to Paula) Surai: Are you trying pop off again? Paula: Bye. I’m done with you h**. (Goes upstairs to go to sleep) Surai Interview: Weak. Weak. Weak. All bark and no bite. (Everyone goes upstairs to go to sleep) (The Next Morning) (Arianna is making breakfast) Surai: How was your first night? Arianna: It was good. The club was fun. Surai: Until I had to pop someone. You know I barely remember that.. Arianna Interview: I’m not with the drama the s*** is for the birds. But I know Surai doesn’t want drama either it.. just happens to her (All the girls come downstairs to eat breakfast) Linsay: So how was our first day yesterday? Diantha: It was.. very interesting. Briella: It was very fun. Arianna: It was awesome. (Paula and Surai remain quiet) Diantha: So how about we go to the mall today? Everyone: YESSS. (All the girls get ready) Briella: Are you going to squash the beef between you and Surai? Paula: F**k her. I know she ain’t gonna squash it. Briella Interview: I really don’t want no petty drama in this house. I just want to shake my a** at every club we go to. :D Diantha: Y’ALL B***CHES BETTER BE READY. (Walks outside the door) Linsay: HOLD ON (All the girls walk outside) Paula: We got the blue car! (Paula, Linsay, Briella, and Diantha get into the blue BMW) Surai: We got the red one then. (Surai and Arianna get into the red BMW and both of the cars drive off) Linsay: So.. About Surai? Paula: I f**king hate her with every fiber of my being. She can leave now. Diantha: She’s a s***. Did you see how she was dancing on random people last night? And she claims she’s “Married”. Bye girl. Linsay: I mean, she’s a liar, false claimer, and she’s fake. I can’t get with her like that. Arianna: What about you and Paula? Surai: I don’t like her. I mean, if she approaches me and tries to apologize about last night, I’ll do the same. But she won’t. (The girls arrive at the mall and shops) Back at the house.. ???: (Walks up to the house and knocks) Are they not here? (knocks again) Hmm.. I guess not. I’ll wait. Back at the mall.. (The girls walk to their BMWs with shopping bags) Diantha: Today was fun. I got me a new pair of clothes and some cool sunglasses. (The girls arrive at the house and walk in) ???: Hello ladies. Briella Interview: Who the f**k is this? A new girl? Linsay Interview: We can’t have another girl this late. Plus, she looks like she’s in her 40’s O.o Surai: Hey, unknown woman. Arianna: Who are you? ???: You may not know me, but I am your life coach. I will be her with every step of your journey to change and better yourself. Diantha: If you don’t mind, what is your name? ???: My name is Linda Lynne. I’ve been in the life coach business for almost twenty years. Paula: Are you an expert? Linda: Well, I think I am. I can’t say for you ladies. Paula Interview: I really don’t trust her. She invaded our home.. I already don’t like her.. Linda: So who’s are first victim? :D Surai: ME. I WANNA GO FIRST. Linda: Okay, follow me into my office. (Surai and Linda go into Linda’s office) Surai: This doesn’t really look like an office.. I didn’t even know this room was in the house.. Linda: (Sits down) So how are you? Surai: (Sits) I’m good. My name is Surai by the way. Linda: Beautiful name. So.. why are you here? Surai: Because of my anger issues. Linda: Why do you? Surai: I dunno. Growing up, I’ve had a high expectation of people and they always failed. So I just wanna fight and argue.. Linda: What happens when you get angry? Surai: I get really loud and I automatically want to fight you. Linda: If you allow me to help you, would you accept my help? Surai: Sure. Linda: Okay. Linda Interview: I feel like Surai fights over petty stuff. If she calms down and think before attacking someone, she’ll be the baddest. :3 Surai Interview: She might be able to help me if not the rest of these girls. She seems like she knows what she’s doing. (Diantha walks into her office) Diantha: Hi! (Sits down) Linda: Hello. Diantha: I’m Diantha. Linda: So why are you here? Diantha: I have trust issues.. Linda: Why? Diantha: Growing up, people, important people left my life. Linda: Like who? Diantha: My dad left my life when.. (Starts crying) I’m sorry.. Linda: No honey, just let it out. Diantha: He left me when I was 8. It was so hard because, I never knew why and I was at that age where I understood things.. Linda: So, when you meet a new person, do you automatically trust them? Diantha: No because I feel like if I give them too much information, they’ll run off and tell someone else, or use it against me. I never fully open up to people. Linda: If I can help you, would you let me? Diantha: If you give good advice. :D Linda: Okay. Linda: Diantha needs to stop thinking about the negatives and let people in. Not everyone is like that. (Paula walks in) Linda: Hi. Paula: Hello, I’m Paula. Linda: So why are you here? Paula: I have commitment issues. Linda: Like in relationships? Paula: Yeah. Linda: Why? Paula: Because I feel like they don’t treat me to my standards. So I cheat on them and leave them. Linda: If you let me help you, would you accept it? Paula: Sure because I need serious help! :D (Paula leaves) Linda Interview: I feel like Paula needs to know that everything is not about her and everything and everyone is not perfect. She needs to lower her standards and know that people makes mistakes. (Arianna walks in) Arianna: Hi, I’m Arianna. Linda: Hello. So why are you here? Arianna: Well, I have trust issues. Linda: Why? Arianna: In the past, people left my life so I leave people. Linda: If you allow my help, would you accept it? Arianna: Yes. :D (Linsay walks in) Linsay: Hello, I’m Linsay Linda: Hi. So what brings you here? Linsay: I have anger issues. Linda: Why do you? Linsay: Back in middle school and high school, I used to be bullied a lot. Until one day, I stood up to every person that picked on me and fought them. I have a low tolerance for bull crap. Linda: If you allow me to help you, will you? Linsay: Yes. Linda Interview: Linsay needs to fight people mentally, not physically, kill people with kindness, not hands. (Briella walks in) Linda: Hi! Briella: Hello. Linda: So what brings you here? Briella: I have anger issues. Linda: What causes it? Briella: When I was younger, people used to annoy me, so the only way I saw to stop them was to fight them. Linda: If I allow you to help you, would you accept? Briella: If you give great advice. :D Linda: So, I’ve talked to everyone, and the next I will come to talk to you ladies, will be a surprise. See ya guys. (Leaves) Diantha: So everyone has their introduction session.. LETS GO TO DINNER. (All the girls drives to a restaurant) Surai: Oooh fancy. Surai Interview: After a long day with shopping and talking to the life coach, we’re going to dinner. Hopefully no drama.. (The girls order their food) Linsay: So how was everyone’s session with the Linda? Paula: At first, I was like she ain’t gonna help us, then I talked to her, she seems like she knows what she’s doing. Surai: I really feel like she’s going to help us. (The table gets quiet after Surai speaks) Arianna: Umm.. Yeah, she seems like a real expert. Diantha: I agree. Surai Interview: So the four losers decide to ignore me and get quiet when I speak but when Ari speaks they wanna talk.. FAKE. (The food gets to the table but Surai’s food) Surai: Umm.. Waiter, where’s my food? Waiter: Its still being made ma’am. Surai: Oh okay.. Linsay: What’s the problem? Surai: Umm.. Obviously my food isn’t here.. Linsay: Well, sometimes all the food isn’t going to get here at the same time.. Surai: I know but I’m so use to that.. Linsay Interview: Surai is complaining about her food not getting here.. THEY’RE PROBABLY STILL PREPARING IT. Chill out and wait. Surai: See, by the time my food gets here y’all be half way done.. (Surai’s food gets here) Surai: YAY (Eats) Linsay: (Whipsers) Maybe if your fat a** didn’t order so much.. Surai: What was that? Diantha: Is there a problem? Surai: Linsay’s getting smart.. Linsay: B**ch what did I say? Surai: You called me fat. B**CH YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOU SAID WHY DO YOU GOTTA LIE!!? Linsay: WHO’S LYING!?!? Surai: SHUT THE F***K UP. Linsay: B**CH (Throws a drink at Surai) Briella: WOAH YOU GIRLS STOP. (Surai and Linsay both throw drinks at each other) Manager: GET THE F**K OUT OF MY PLACE. Surai: Can I get my food to go? Manager: NO LEAVE. (The girls leave and get into their limo) Arianna Interview: Tonight was crazy. Its only gonna get crazier when we get to the house. (They arrive at the house) Linsay: SURAI YOU’RE GOING HOME TONIGHT B**CH (Goes upstairs to Surai’s room) Surai: B**CH GET THE F**K OUT OF MY ROOM (Paula and Diantha goes to the room) Briella Interview: It might go down again. But with Surai and Linsay. Lets see. Linsay: (Gets in Surai’s face) YOU’RE GOING HOME. WE’RE TIRED OF YOU’RE BULL S***. Surai: I’M NOT LEAVING NOW GET THE F**K OUT OF MY FACE. Linsay: (Spits on Surai’s face) Surai: (Pushes Linsay and punches her) To Be Continued.. Category:Story Week III Category:Change for the Good